


Мост через недоверие

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Series: По другую сторону обмана [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clothed Sex, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Multi, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov-centric, Reunions, Romance, Rough Sex, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Talking, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Брок Рамлоу оказался предателем. Самое логичное в этой ситуации — забыть его и жить дальше. Если бы только это было так просто.Продолжение текста "Предательство знает твоё имя".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (mentioned), Natasha Romanov/Brock Rumlow, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned)
Series: По другую сторону обмана [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Мост через недоверие

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на причинение боли партнёру, грубый секс, секс в одежде.

Самый эффективный и самый коварный вид лжи — это полуправда. Она так похожа на реальность, что порой и сам лжец начинает в неё верить.

Пирсу предъявили обвинение в попытке силового захвата власти. Всех, кто непосредственно работал над проектом «Озарение», задержали до выяснения обстоятельств.

Роковое «Гидра» не прозвучало ни разу.

Наташа иногда просыпалась в поту и долго пыталась понять, не выдумала ли она её сама?

Всякий раз приходя в штаб, она смотрела на знакомые коридоры, залы и кабинеты, следила за будничной суетой персонала и агентов и гадала: а вот этот — из Гидры? Кто перед ней: друг или враг? Паранойя сводила её с ума. За каждым поворотом ей чудился притаившийся неприятель. При любом скоплении людей она всё время ждала ножа в спину. Обедать в кафетерии перестала совсем.

Как остальные выдерживали? Это вот с таким ощущением годами жил Фьюри? А как справлялся с подозрениями Тони? О, она бы сейчас ничего не имела против его казавшейся когда-то чрезмерной системы охраны…

Впрочем, в Башне она теперь бывала часто: Тони принимал самое деятельное участие в разработке полномасштабной операции, которую сам называл «прополкой». Из баз данных Гидры были извлечены все имена причастных. Все избранные алгоритмом Золы цели получили «иммунитет». Остальных проверяли, и в первую очередь тех, на кого указали члены оперативной группы У.Д.А.Р., которую официально отправили для проведения масштабной операции на Дальний Восток, а по факту — держали в той самой пещере, где прежде прятался Фьюри, и допрашивали. Тони, который иногда при этом присутствовал, когда хотел проверить что-то из полученных данных, говорил, что отвечают они охотно — даже слишком, но сколько он ни старался, подловить на лжи или нестыковках не смог. В конце концов он признал, что скрытых намерений за их словоохотливостью не стояло и идейными сподвижниками Гидры они не были. Наташа внутренне протестовала против таких выводов, но никаких встречных аргументов предъявить не могла, кроме «они же из Гидры».

С тем же успехом любой мог сказать и ей: «Ты же из КГБ».

Фьюри с небольшой группой доверенных лиц, в которую среди прочих входили Стив, Тони и Наташа, готовился к большой чистке. Им предстояло собственное «Озарение», но без орбитальных пушек и самопальных алгоритмов. Только ручная работа. К которой Фьюри планировал привлечь У.Д.А.Р.

Тони считал затею удачной, Стив — горячо протестовал и настаивал на расформировании отряда.

— По одиночке они хотя бы будут не так опасны, — сказал Стив, нахмурившись.

— У.Д.А.Р. эффективен, потому что он — команда, а не просто горстка случайных людей, — закатил глаза Тони.

— Позволь напомнить, что Мстители, — ввернул Фьюри, — это как раз горстка случайных людей.

— О да. И пока мы собачились между собой, чуть не просрали Нью-Йорк и весь мир впридачу, — фыркнул Тони. — В гробу я видал такую эффективность. Вы на чьей стороне вообще?

— Я взвешиваю варианты.

— Здесь нечего взвешивать, — стоял на своём Стив. — Они перебежчики, и пусть скажут спасибо, что не окажутся за решёткой, как другие их подельники, просто из-за того, что вовремя подсуетились предать своих.

— В этом-то вся и соль, Роджерс, — вкрадчиво улыбнулся Тони, — кого они считают «своими». Кому эти ребята преданы? Не ЩИТу, это ясно. И, как видно, не Гидре.

— О да, просто стая крыс, которые поспешили сбежать с затонувшего корабля.

— Будь они крысами, то выгораживали бы каждый сам себя. Нет, Роджерс, У.Д.А.Р. — это стая волков, преданных своему вожаку. Попытаешься их разделить — они обернутся против тебя. Мы с тобой — одиночки, нам этого не понять…

— Говори за себя, Старк. Я знаю, что такое команда. Воющие Коммандос были мне преданы.

— Тебе — или Капитану Америка? — уточнил Тони. — Тебе или всё же вашему общему делу? Пошли бы они за тобой, если бы, скажем, ты решил вдруг сменить сторону?

Стив прожёг его гневным взглядом, затем опустил голову и глухо обронил:

— Один бы пошёл.

— Тот, который недавно в тебе лишних дырок наделал, полагаю, — вскинул брови Тони, и Стив сжал кулаки до побелевших костяшек. — Но допустим. Тогда за тобой пошёл бы один. А за командиром У.Д.А.Р.а, без всяких «если», пошёл весь его отряд. Они за ним в ад отправятся — и не затем, чтобы вместе погибнуть героями. Нет нужды контролировать их поодиночке. Достаточно иметь рычаги воздействия на командира.

Лицо Фьюри сделалось задумчивым.

— Вы же не собираетесь просто под честное слово довериться этим предателям? — обратился к нему Стив. — И как вы собираетесь воздействовать на Рамлоу?

— Довериться — нет, разумеется. Но как ни крути, а в день икс нам будет необходима большая и сплочённая опергруппа. Ты и сам знаешь, У.Д.А.Р. в своём деле лучшие. И помощь в захвате их бывших соратников будет отличной проверкой на лояльность. Приставим Романову соглядатаем к Рамлоу. При малейших признаках дезертирства она сумеет от него избавиться. — Сердце Наташи при этих словах пропустило удар, но она, не подав виду, лишь согласно кивнула, решительно настроенная свернуть Броку шею, стоит тому допустить хотя бы мысль о том, чтобы их предать. — И подстраховку против остального отряда придумаем.

— Есть у меня пара идей, — вставил Тони.

— А пары идей, где нам найти Баки, у тебя нет? — раздражённо бросил Стив.

— Твой Баки сейчас не в приоритете, — холодно отозвался Тони, помрачнев. — Покончим с Гидрой, тогда и за ним можно будет поохотиться.

— За ним нужно не _охотиться_ , Старк. Его нужно найти — и помочь.

— Помочь изрешетить тебя, ты хочешь сказать? Это я и сам устрою, только скажи.

— Он не понимал, что делает. И это он вытащил меня из реки.

— Меня поражает твоя наивность…

— А меня — твои двойные стандарты. За предателя ты, значит, вступаешься, а за жертву…

— Жертву?! Тебе показать список жертв этой «жертвы»?

— Так, прекратите оба, — вмешался Фьюри, когда стало похоже, будто эти двое вот-вот бросятся друг на друга. — Стив, я лично отдам в твоё распоряжение столько людей и ресурсов, сколько понадобится для поисков сержанта Барнса. Но только после того, как с Гидрой будет покончено. А пока у нас всех есть работа. Идём, я как раз хотел попросить тебя кое о чём.

Они ушли, а Тони повернулся к Наташе.

— Нет, ну ты его слышала? «Жертва»!

— Это его друг, Тони, — как можно мягче сказала она.

— Этот его друг перебил уйму народа, включая моего отца, который Роджерсу тоже вроде как другом был. Да он нас всех этому своему киборгу скормит и не моргнёт!

— Нет, Тони, нет, ну что ты несёшь. Разве ты сам не защищал бы Роуди, если бы ему промыли мозги и использовали? Не попытался бы его спасти?

Тони тут же стушевался. Вздохнул, помолчал немного.

— Ты права. Я знаю, что ты права, просто этот человек… он же…

— Я знаю, Тони. Понимаю. Мне жаль.

Она позволила себе поймать его руку и осторожно сжать. Тони не глядя стиснул её пальцы в ответ, и его лицо будто бы даже немного посветлело. Их отношения стали заметно теплее в последние дни, и Наташа цеплялась за эту теплоту, даже если и опасалась, что в любой момент её могут оттолкнуть.

— Кстати, я удивлён, что ты промолчала. По поводу У.Д.А.Р.а. Ладно Роджерс, он в этом времени новичок и всё меряет старой военной меркой, но ты-то должна понимать — и про выгоды, и про то, что иногда люди действительно могут сменить сторону. — Наташа вздрогнула, и Тони прищурился: — Разве что здесь замешано что-то личное?..

Они с Рамлоу не скрывали своей связи, но и не афишировали, в рабочее время придерживаясь исключительно профессиональных ролей. Наташа была уверена, что Стив, например, не в курсе. Да и Тони знать о них было неоткуда.

— Мы с Рамлоу были любовниками, — не стала запираться она. — Вплоть до…

Вставший в горле ком договорить не дал.

— О, — растерянно посмотрел на неё Тони, явно не зная, что сказать.

— Можешь считать, меня настигла карма, — попыталась улыбнуться Наташа.

Тони покачал головой.

— Глупости. И что, Фьюри знает это и хочет приставить тебя соглядатаем к Рамлоу? Это не слишком? А впрочем, для тебя, наверное, ничего нового — свернуть шею бывшему любовнику?

— Это ещё почему? — уставилась на него Наташа обескураженно. Удивление было настолько сильным, что ненадолго вытеснило даже нескончаемые боль и горечь.

— Ну как же, ты ведь «Чёрная Вдова». Разве это не обычное для тебя дело — соблазнить потенциальную жертву и застать её врасплох в самый неподходящий момент?

Наташа расхохоталась.

— У тебя превратные представления о моей работе. Откуда ты это взял? Фильмов насмотрелся? Можно подумать, со всеми моими шрамами и не сходящими с тела синяками так легко сойти за легкомысленную нимфетку. Нет, я не спорю, пользоваться своей привлекательностью действительно часть моей работы, но я не торгую телом.

— Чёрт. Я как-то… не подумал, прости.

— Не бери в голову. Это частое заблуждение.

А вот Брок никогда не заблуждался на её счёт, подумалось вдруг. За всё время ни единым словом не намекнул на её предполагаемые «рабочие» связи и все её шрамы знал наперечёт. Странным образом любил их. Смотрел на них, как иные смотрят на полотна да Винчи, и в постели нежно оглаживал каждый рубец, словно проверял, все ли на месте. Наташа не стыдилась своих шрамов, но только с Броком узнала, каково их не стесняться.

Мысль отдалась тупой болью в поджившем плече, и Наташа поспешила её отмести.

— Но всё равно. Не лучше попросить Фьюри заменить тебя, скажем, Бартоном? У него точно рука не дрогнет.

— Моя рука тоже не дрогнет, Тони. Я справлюсь.

Уж в этом Наташа была уверена.

Тони на мгновение крепче стиснул её ладонь, похлопал по плечу и ушёл, вероятно, в мастерскую.

* * *

— Наташа!

Она прикрыла глаза, мысленно досчитала до трёх и обернулась.

Наташа знала, что У.Д.А.Р. — со множеством оговорок и условий — выпустили из-под стражи, но до сих пор их с Броком дорожки не пересекались. А теперь он стоял от неё в нескольких метрах в полупустом холле и смотрел… с надеждой?

— Для вас — «агент Романова», Рамлоу. У вас ко мне какое-то дело?

Тот замер. Затем отступил и покачал головой:

— Нет, агент Романова, я вас понял. Простите, что побеспокоил.

Уходя, он был похож на поджавшего хвост пса. Наташа проводила его взглядом и ощутила, как внутри разливается чувство злорадного удовлетворения.

* * *

Вопреки всем опасениям У.Д.А.Р. во главе со своим командиром действовал безупречно, а привычка держать дистанцию на работе позволила Наташе с Броком слаженно работать вместе — так, будто и не было никакого предательства. Она почти забыла о том, что должна за ним приглядывать.

Наташа отвлеклась всего лишь на миг — когда Тони задержался с ответом на позывной — и внезапно очутилась на полу. Вскинула пистолет и прицелилась в напавшего инстинктивно. Брок стоял над ней, держась за правое плечо. Стрелявший прицелился было снова, но тут же получил от неё пулю в лоб.

— Будьте внимательнее, агент Романова, — процедил Брок, морщась от боли, — вы не на прогулке.

— Спасибо, — бросила она, поднимаясь и доложила: — Агент Рамлоу ранен, пулевое в плечо.

— Сколько вам осталось, Наташа? — спросил Стив.

— Одно складское.

— Справишься одна?

— Без проблем.

— Вот ещё! — вскинулся Брок и зажал кнопку передатчика. — Я её прикрою, Кэп.

— Ты ранен, и я не вижу выходного отверстия, — возразила Наташа. — Отступай. Не строй из себя героя, коим не являешься.

Брок стиснул зубы и посмотрел упрямо:

— Я всё ещё агент на задании, Романова. Кэп, я её прикрою.

— Ладно, идите, но если что, вызывайте подмогу. Роллинз этажом выше и только что закончил зачистку. Наташа, как поняла?

— Принято, Стив, — отозвалась она, бросила на Брока недовольный взгляд и направилась к складской двери.

Большая чистка ЩИТа подходила к концу.

* * *

Три месяца планирования и подготовки операции не прошли зря. Проверенные агенты ЩИТа по всему миру одновременно получили оповещения с именами предателей и дальнейшими инструкциями. Большинству удалось повязать своих бывших коллег, кому-то пришлось убить тех, кого они совсем недавно считали друзьями, а кто-то пал от их рук.

Число погибших членов ЩИТа превысило полсотни, и хотя жертв могло быть гораздо больше (Наташа содрогнулась при мысли, сколько их могло бы быть, объяви они о существовании Гидры в день запуска «Озарения»), но всё же это были жертвы.

Фьюри и Хилл мрачно просматривали отчёты, Стив сидел, задумавшись, а по лицу что-то листающего в своём смартфоне Тони ничего нельзя было понять. Наташа, стоявшая рядом, заглянула в экран, но бесконечные схемы и цифры ничего ей не сказали.

В кабинет постучались. Фьюри сказал «Войдите», и дверь отворилась. Вошёл Брок. Он коротко обежал взглядом собравшихся и посмотрел на Фьюри.

— Только что получили сведения от чикагской полиции. Сбежавшего Дженсена нашли мёртвым. Пуля в сердце, с большого расстояния, ствол без нарезок. Почерк Зимнего Солдата, — доложил он.

Стив встрепенулся:

— Почему вы так уверены, Рамлоу? Зачем ему убивать Дженсена?

— Я не знаю, Капитан. Я не был очень уж дружен с Солдатом. Но он точно знал Дженсена, тот был в числе учёных, которые занимались его… обслуживанием. Может, у него к Дженсену личные счёты. Или он решил убрать всех, кто его знал.

— Баки не такой.

— Люди меняются, Капитан, — пожал плечами Брок.

Он не смотрел на Наташу, и ей казалось, что это стоит ему некоторых усилий.

— Люди не флюгеры, Рамлоу, — с прохладцей отозвался Стив, — чтобы менять направления так легко.

— Так легко, как я? Это вы хотели сказать?

— Я прекрасно помню дуло вашего автомата, направленное мне в голову. За день до того, как вы вдруг решили, что со ЩИТом вам больше по пути.

— Ну извините, — развёл руками Брок, — приходилось действовать по обстоятельствам. Не все такие сильные, как вы, Капитан, а с нами на задании был Зимний Солдат, у него свои приказы. Одно подозрительное движение, и он положил бы весь мой отряд, даже не запыхавшись.

— Баки не такой.

— Скажите это тем медикам и техникам, чьи трупы мне приходилось вывозить с базы, — криво усмехнулся Брок, но посмотрел на побледневшее лицо Стива, вздохнул и произнёс мягче: — Слушайте, Капитан, я не знал вашего друга, но работал с Зимним Солдатом, видел, что с ним творили, как ему промывали мозги. Я даже не знаю, как много в нём осталось от человека, которым он когда-то был.

— Видели, Рамлоу, и ничего не сделали, — прищурился Стив, гневно раздувая ноздри.

— Что бы я ни попытался сделать, в тот же вечер я и мои ребята уже лежали бы в земле. А у Роллинза дочке ещё семи нет. Не все здесь одиночки, Капитан, кому-то приходится нести ответственность и за других. А разбрасываться жизнями ради чьих-то идеалов я не привык.

— Это и есть причина, по которой вы так удачно сменили сторону, Рамлоу? — лениво протянул Тони.

Брок взглянул на него и быстро отвернулся.

— Не совсем, мистер Старк. У меня были и личные причины.

— И эти причины никого здесь не волнуют, — отрезала Наташа, сердито посмотрев на Тони.

— Мне просто стало любопытно, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся тот, переводя заинтересованный взгляд с неё на Брока и обратно.

Ужасно захотелось его стукнуть.

— Зачем вы пришли сюда, агент Рамлоу? Сведения про Дженсена достаточно было просто переслать.

— Вы правы, агент Романова, — ответил он, не повернув головы. — Я пришёл сказать, что могу помочь в поисках Зимнего Солдата. Провести на базу, где его держали, показать явки Гидры, куда он может прийти за оружием и деньгами.

— И вы молчали? — с этого момента Стиву, очевидно, больше не было дела до того, что Брок — предатель и перебежчик. Стоило тому пообещать помощь в поисках Баки, как он весь загорелся нетерпением и отчётливым желанием действовать. Казалось, он готов немедленно схватить Брока за шкирку и отправиться проверять базы, явки, норы и нычки, забыв покой и сон. Это было трогательно — и немного страшно: видеть, каким уязвимым становился Стив, когда дело касалось его друга.

Друга ли?

Вглядываясь в такое живое и подвижное сейчас лицо Стива, Наташа задавалась вопросом, не оказался ли Брок прав в обоих своих предположениях: любовь всей жизни Стива осталась (как он считал) в сороковых, и это была не женщина?

— Об этом меня никто не спрашивал, — пожал плечами Брок.

— И вы решили проявить инициативу, — раздался голос Фьюри, о котором все присутствующие, казалось, успели позабыть, пока он молча наблюдал разыгравшийся спектакль.

— Я прекрасно осознаю, в каком нахожусь положении, — невозмутимо произнёс Брок. — Решил, что небольшой жест доброй воли не помешает, тем более, что мы всё равно бы к этому пришли, не так ли?

— Верно, — кивнул Фьюри, явно удовлетворённый ответом. — И раз уж вы немного опередили события, агент Рамлоу, то прямо сейчас поступаете в распоряжение Капитана Роджерса. Ваше задание: найти и поймать Зимнего Солдата. Стив, как я и обещал — пользуйся любыми ресурсами, какие понадобятся. Здесь мы сами разберёмся.

— Спасибо, Фьюри, — отозвался Стив.

— Звони, если понадобится помощь, Роджерс, — добавил Тони.

Стив кивнул ему благодарно и вышел прочь. Брок молчаливой тенью последовал за ним, только оглянулся напоследок и посмотрел прямо на неё.

Что выражал этот взгляд, она разобрать так и не сумела.

* * *

В конце дня Наташа зашла к Броку. Его кабинет — скорее каморка, чем полноценное помещение — был заперт, но такие мелочи её остановить не могли. Она вскрыла замок, вошла внутрь, присела на краешек стола лицом ко входу и принялась ждать, со скуки разглядывая лежащие рядом бумаги. Отчёты, несколько тактических планов, пара квитанций из бухгалтерии, служебка в снабжение, медицинская справка. Сперва она подумала, что это заключение медиков о ранении, но присмотревшись, узнала в ней результаты анализов. Оказывается, Брок проверялся на ВИЧ и другие ЗППП. Датой выдачи справки стоял день, когда они освобождали заложников на «Лемурианской звезде».

Ирония холодным скальпелем резанула грудь: собственная справка, выданная днём раньше, валялась смятым комком где-то в её квартире.

Мотнув головой, Наташа постаралась прогнать все неуместные мысли и сложила бумаги обратно.

Вскоре пришёл Брок: поковырялся в замке, безуспешно пытаясь провернуть ключ, затем открыл дверь и замер на пороге.

Наташа давно не видела его вот так — в паре шагов, лицом к лицу, без посторонних.

Брок выглядел уставшим. Посеревшее, осунувшееся лицо, двухдневная щетина, бисеринки пота на виске. Сквозь обтягивающую ткань чёрной футболки проступали очертания повязки, и судя по тому, как он старался поменьше двигать рукой, раненое плечо беспокоило. Её собственное — давно зажившее — вдруг отозвалось неприятной пульсацией.

И всё же его спина не теряла безупречной выправки, движения — хищной грации человека, в совершенстве владеющего своим телом, а голову он по-прежнему держал высоко.

Знакомая волна прошла по телу, осев теплом внизу живота, и это едва не вывело Наташу из себя. Почему этот предатель всё так же её волнует? Как можно продолжать так хотеть того, кто всё время тебя обманывал?!

«Ну, ты же не спрашивала его, не работает ли он на Гидру», — сказал тихий, неуверенный голосок в её голове, но она от него отмахнулась.

— Агент Романова, — тем временем произнёс Брок, справившись с удивлением. — Чему обязан честью?

Он прошёл внутрь и неплотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Зашла сказать пару слов.

— Такие хлопоты из-за пары слов? — хмыкнул он. — Ну, я слушаю.

— Хотела предупредить: попытаешься обмануть Стива или как-то его использовать, и я достану тебя хоть из-под земли, Рамлоу, выпотрошу, как индюшку на Рождество, и потроха скормлю воронам.

— А, вы об этом, — ответил Брок, не моргнув и глазом. — Не извольте беспокоиться, агент Романова, буду служить Капитану верой и правдой.

— Не паясничай. Если ты думаешь, что хоть кто-нибудь из нас поверил в сказку про твоё чудесное исправление, что я поверю, будто…

— Честно? — перебил её Брок, глядя на неё усталыми и какими-то разочарованными глазами. — Я надеялся, что как раз ты — из всех людей — меня поймёшь.

Её будто пнули в живот.

— Не сравнивай меня с собой. Я не переходила в ЩИТ, просто чтобы спасти свою шкуру.

Брок открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но остановился и махнул рукой.

— Думай, что хочешь. Что бы я ни сказал, ты всё равно мне не поверишь.

— Как вообще можно верить лжецу?

— Лжецу? — переспросил он, посмотрев на неё гневно сощуренными глазами. — И когда это я тебе лгал? Когда сказал тебе хоть слово лжи?

— Ах, ну да, сейчас ты станешь меня убеждать, будто недоговаривать не значит обманывать.

Стиснув зубы так, что желваки заходили, Брок замер на несколько секунд, медленно выдохнул, и сделал пару шагов, освобождая проход к двери.

— Если ты всё сказала, что хотела, то уходи. Мне ещё перечень явок для Кэпа писать.

Он говорил это тихо, не глядя на неё, и Наташа поняла, что, сама того не ведая, сделала ему больно, и это понимание прошлось по её телу, как огонёк по пороховой дорожке, взорвавшись фейерверком противоречивых эмоций.

Она в ярости схватила Брока за волосы и дёрнула к себе.

Тот откликнулся мгновенно, всем собой. Накрыл губами её губы, вжался всем телом, и от того, как бережно легли на спину его тёплые ладони, у неё защипало в носу — от совершенно абсурдного ощущения правильности и защищённости, которые она не могла, не должна была испытывать в объятиях этого человека, но испытывала.

Она скучала по этим надёжным, добрым рукам. Скучала, когда вертелась без сна в холодной пустой постели. Когда сворачивалась клубком на диване перед телевизором. И особенно — когда возвращалась домой в дождливые дни и подолгу смотрела в тишине квартиры на льющую за окном воду. Когда она успела так привыкнуть к этим рукам? Почему стала так безоглядно доверять им своё тело, позволила им изучить его до последнего нерва?

И теперь эти руки вновь держали её, знакомо и нежно, а она не могла этим насытиться.

Словно Ева, нечаянно забредшая вновь в Райский сад, но знающая, что ей снова придётся его покинуть.

В это мгновение Наташа ненавидела Брока всей душой: ненависть перевесила даже желание, захлестнувшее её с головой.

Больно. Она хотела сделать больно — так же, как было больно ей все эти долгие месяцы.

Наташа вцепилась в его плечи, с силой вдавливая ногти в закаменевшие мышцы, и безжалостно прикусила проникший ей в рот язык, а затем крепко сжала зубы на его нижней губе.

Брок не пытался ни отстраниться, ни перехватить инициативу — лишь тихонько шипел и постанывал да продолжал целовать, покорно сдаваясь на волю её губ и зубов.

Она немилосердно дёргала и тянула его за волосы, щипала руки, царапала шею, оставляя алые борозды, впивалась ногтями в спину. Он ласково гладил её вверх и вниз вдоль позвоночника и щекотал пальцами затылок, рассыпая мурашки по коже.

Ей было мало.

Она положила руку на его правое плечо и вдавила большой палец под ключицу — туда, где издевательским зеркальным отражением её собственной раны находилось зашитое врачами пулевое отверстие.

Брок сдавленно застонал, зажмурился, стараясь перетерпеть, не пытаясь оттолкнуть… и невесомо коснулся поцелуем её подбородка, кончиком носа потёрся о щёку.

Белая ярость вспыхнула перед глазами — да как смеет он! — и Наташа снова схватила его за волосы, пониже, там, где побольнее, оттянула голову и укусила в рот.

Казалось, чем больнее делала ему она, тем нежнее и аккуратнее в ласках становился он.

Она царапала ногтями кожу над вырезом футболки — он оглаживал ладонями её бока.

Она смыкала челюсти на его здоровом плече, чувствуя вязкий вкус хлопка, — он выцеловывал её шею, легонько трогая кожу языком.

Она давила ему на рану — он привычно обрисовывал кончиками пальцев все её шрамы, безошибочно находя их даже под тканью платья.

Она оставляла на нём отметины — он целовал её ладони.

Было так невыносимо и так сладко, так обидно, горько, блаженно, волшебно — и так безысходно, что ей хотелось, чтобы всё это прекратилось вот сейчас же, разом, и вместе с тем она мечтала остаться в этом мгновении навсегда, продлить его в бесконечность.

Взорвись сейчас весь мир с ними вместе, было бы очень кстати.

Наташа села на стол и развела колени.

— Ты сломала замок, агент Романова, — просипел Брок, — я даже запереть не могу.

— Ждёшь кого-то? Ничего, как зайдут, так и выйдут.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь? Со мной, здесь, где нас могут застать?

Он отговаривал её на словах, а сам прижимался теснее, цеплялся за платье, будто боялся, что она послушает его и уйдёт.

— Ты обещал мне секс на столе. Так сдержи слово. Или что, вдруг испугался, что уволят? — зло улыбнулась она и поймала в его глазах вспыхнувший в ответ огонёк.

— К чёрту их, — ответил он.

Поцеловал, запуская руку под платье. И издал ни на что не похожий, сладостно-отчаянный стон, когда ладонь на её бедре доскользила до кружевного края чулка и замерла там.

— Господи, — выдохнул он, упираясь лбом ей в плечо.

— Давай же, — поторопила Наташа, принимаясь за его штаны.

Брок дёрнулся и беспомощно посмотрел на неё.

— Если ты хочешь, я могу просто руками или сделать тебе куни…

— Хочу твой член. Ну же.

— Блядь, Романова, — рука на её бедре судорожно сжалась и тут же, словно извиняясь, нежно погладила кожу над чулком. — Я не трахаюсь на работе, у меня нет с собой презерватива. Я чистый, честно, но…

— Я тоже, я проверялась недавно, — сказала она, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

— Я не про то…

— Не бойся, Рамлоу, со мной при всём желании бастардов не наплодишь. Я стерильна.

Он странно, неуместно серьёзно посмотрел ей в глаза, кивнул и поцеловал в губы — простым, обыденным поцелуем, от которого гнев и обида вспыхнули с новой силой. Она мстительно вжикнула молнией на его штанах — разумеется, оттянув подальше собачку, но всё ещё опасно близко от слишком чувствительного сейчас члена, — и запустила руку ему в трусы. Член в её ладони был такой привычно горячий и тяжёлый. Большим пальцем она осторожно размазала по головке выступившую каплю предэякулята.

Она помнила его вкус на своём языке. Помнила, как ощущалась плоть во рту. Помнила запах, густой и терпкий. Помнила, какими глазами смотрел Брок, когда она сосала, и как этот взгляд сводил её с ума.

Воспоминания кружили в голове пчелиным роем, жалили крохотными несмертельно ядовитыми иглами. И бежать и отмахиваться от них было бессмысленно.

Брок замер в её руках. Дышал загнанно, с присвистом, пока она, стянув свободной рукой его бельё, водила рукой по стволу, размеренно и неторопливо, как он всегда любил в начале.

Наконец он её остановил («Меня так надолго не хватит»), смахнул бумаги и бережно уложил её на стол. Развёл шире ноги, задрав повыше подол, погладил бёдра поверх чулков, снова провёл пальцем по коже над кружевной кромкой — и в его взгляде Наташа ясно читала отчаянное желание коснуться этого места губами. Тихо вздохнув, Брок сдвинул в сторону её трусики, мягко погладил чувствительные, набухшие от возбуждения половые губы, затем пальцем скользнул между ними и проник внутрь.

Её прошило удовольствием до вскрика, до слёзного стона. Она подалась на этот палец и с наслаждением ощутила второй, а следом третий. Идеальный нажим, правильный темп, нужный угол — всё, как она любила. Наташа закусила кисть, заглушая рвущиеся звуки, а другой рукой оттолкнула руку Брока в безмолвном повелении трахнуть её наконец.

Брок подчинился. Вошёл в неё до конца одним движением и остановился, застыл, дожидаясь, пока она начнёт просительно скулить и ёрзать задницей по столу, остро нуждаясь в большем. Он просунул одну руку ей под спину, практически ложась на неё, другую вернул на бедро, которое так его манило, и начал толкаться, понемногу наращивая темп.

Она кончила, сжав зубы на его раненом плече. А несколько беспорядочных рывков спустя ей на ухо сорвалось почти беззвучное, беспомощное «Наташа».

Сердце тяжело стучало в грудь, как в гонг, и просилось на свободу...

Позже, когда оба немного отдышались, он помог ей слезть со стола и положил рядом пачку салфеток, деликатно отвернувшись.

Стоило Наташе взяться за ручку двери, как за спиной раздалось:

— Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. — Она замерла. — Никогда не собирался делать тебе больно. Я действительно хотел быть с тобой. С самого начала. Всерьёз. Но я не мог отмотать время назад и всё изменить. И мне жаль.

Наташа обернулась. Брок смотрел на неё прямо и открыто, не пытаясь скрывать чувств. Но она не хотела их видеть. Не хотела и не собиралась.

Наташа ушла молча.

* * *

Зимний Солдат, непредсказуемый и неуловимый, продолжал убивать оставшихся на свободе бывших членов уничтоженной Гидры. ЩИТ выслеживал беглецов, Стив с помощью Брока — Барнса, и в конце концов их поиски сошлись в одной точке — крохотном европейском государстве Заковии.

И те, и другие остались ни с чем: Солдат зачистил базу, оставив в живых всего несколько человек — тех, что сидели в клетках, как лабораторные крысы. А в одном из залов обнаружился скипетр Локи, который два года назад передали на хранение в руки агентов — как они тогда верили — ЩИТа...

Ей удалось застать их в фойе штаба: Стив и Брок только что вернулись из Европы.

— Эй, Стив! — окликнула Наташа.

— Наташа, — обернулся тот. — Привет. Что-то хотела?

Стоявший рядом с ним Брок бегло взглянул на неё и отвернулся. Поначалу она опасалась, что он неправильно поймёт то, что произошло в его кабинете, но Брок делал вид, будто ничего не было. И Наташа была искренне ему за это признательна.

— Ага, — она лопнула во рту пузырь из жевательной резинки и указала на продолговатый кейс в руке Стива, — вот это. Приказ Фьюри.

— Зачем? — подозрительно сощурился Стив.

— Тони хочет поиграть с палочкой. — Наташа полюбовалась уморительным выражением его лица и добавила, невинно улыбнувшись: — Ты так смотришь, будто я сказала что-то неприличное.

Стив укоризненно покачал головой и протянул ей кейс.

— Передай Тони от меня привет, — сказал он.

Сейчас, занятый поисками потерянного друга, Стив выглядел гораздо лучше. В него будто вновь — впервые после возвращения в мир — вдохнули жизнь. Наташе нравилась в нём эта перемена.

Она улыбнулась и подмигнула.

— Обязательно!

О том, как остро она чувствует взгляд Брока в свою удаляющуюся спину, Наташа решила не думать.

* * *

Тони валялся на полу среди разбросанных чертежей, схем и блокнотов с заметками.

— Что это ты делаешь?

Он запрокинул голову, почти встав ею на макушку, и посмотрел на неё.

— А, Романова. Лежу.

Голова вернулась в исходное положение.

— Это я и сама вижу, Капитан Очевидность, — передразнила она.

— Ха-ха.

— Что это за схемы?

— Да так, — Тони небрежно взмахнул рукой, — один проектик. Всё никак не даётся. Хочу попробовать Брюсу показать, вдруг у него дельные мысли найдутся.

— А. А я скипетр привезла.

— Брось его где-нибудь… там.

Наташа фыркнула на это его «где-нибудь» и поставила кейс на один из менее заваленных столов. Затем, подумав немного, легла рядом, ногами в противоположную сторону, голова к голове. Тони коротко взглянул на неё и ничего не сказал, уставившись вверх.

— Что интересного в мире потолков?

— Да вот. Плоскости. Лампочки. Всё как полагается.

— Почему ты здесь, один, а не, скажем, в спальне с Пеппер?

— А, — Тони поморщился, — мы немного повздорили. Я, видите ли, слишком много работаю. Я звоню позвать её в ресторан, а у неё уже ужин с деловыми партнёрами назначен. Я предлагаю слетать на Мальдивы на пару дней, а у неё заседание совета директоров — как будто эти надутые индюки без неё не посидят. Я зову её с собой на лыжах покататься, а она — «ой, у меня благотворительный приём, Тони, ты тоже должен пойти». Но это я много работаю.

Наташа, не сдержавшись, прыснула со смеху. Тони повернул к ней голову и глубокомысленно изрёк:

— Отношения — боль.

— Да, — согласилась она.

— Но знаешь, — добавил он, немного подумав, — оно того стоит. В смысле, не любые отношения. Я ни с кем никогда не хотел отношений, потому что это сложно, и ненужно, и отнимает много времени. Но с ней всё по-другому, и я боюсь даже думать, что однажды ей надоедят все эти сложности, а другой, как она, нет, и вряд ли я смогу это всё с кем-то другим, и чтобы вот так: она улыбается, а я глаз от этой улыбки отвести не могу и всё думаю, неужели это из-за меня она так улыбается…

— Тони, — мягко прервала его Наташа, — сколько виски ты выпил?

— Пару бокалов?..

Она вздохнула, перекатилась на живот, зависнув над Тони, и поцеловала в лоб:

— Вы помиритесь, и всё будет хорошо. Если Пеппер до сих пор от тебя не сбежала, значит, её всё устраивает. Ну, кроме того, сколько ты работаешь.

Тони фыркнул, но улыбнулся благодарно.

— Пожалуй. Сама-то как?

— А что сама? — пожала она плечами. — У меня ЩИТ, задания, тебе Стив привет передавал.

— Позапрошлый век, мог просто позвонить. Или смартфоны до сих пор приводят его в священный ужас? Тогда мог бы начать с чего попроще — с раскладушки, например. Кстати, я тут на досуге один ребус разгадывал.

— Какой ещё ребус?

Локти затекли, и Наташа укатилась обратно на спину, повернув лицо к Тони.

— Такая история — Шекспир на новый лад: два враждующих клана, Монтекки и Капулетти. У Ромео с Джульеттой, как водится, любовь, но она не знает, что он Монтекки, а он не может придумать, как покинуть клан, причём так, чтоб на своих двоих. Затем два клана сходятся не на жизнь, а на смерть, и когда синьора Монтекки убивают, Ромео приходит к синьору Капулетти и просит принять его в клан, но Джульетта, узнав его фамилию, разрывает отношения. Где-то там ещё должны быть яд и кинжалы, но знаешь, самая печальная история — не о том, как все умерли, а о том, как все жили, будто они умерли.

— Я думала, ты разгадывал ребус, а не строил планы, как отнять славу у Шекспира.

— Ах, да, ребус. Ну смотри. У меня в голове никак не укладывалось: вот человек, не привыкший питать иллюзии, работает на подпольную организацию, стремящуюся захватить власть. Он знает, на кого работает, у него есть люди, за которых он привык нести ответственность. И вот эта организация оказывается в одном шаге от своей заветной цели. Надо только запустить хеликэрриеры — и дело в шляпе. А этот человек, вместо того, чтобы застрелить на месте горстку энтузиастов, пытающихся помешать подпольной организации, их арестовывает, хотя ему приказано другое. Потом, отмазывая своих людей, берёт на себя всю вину за их содействие подпольной организации. И сдаёт бывших подельников со всеми потрохами. Идёт на сотрудничество, причём охотно. Даже проявляет инициативу.

— Ближе к сути, Тони.

— Так вот, я мог бы допустить, что Фьюри знал о вашей связи, не слишком поверил в добрую волю Рамлоу и приставил к нему Очень Злую Бывшую, которая не моргнув глазом свернула бы ему шею, чуть что не так. Я даже поверил бы, что Рамлоу подставился под пулю…

— Откуда ты?..

— Камеры, Нат. Значит, подставился под пулю, чтобы его ни в чём таком не заподозрили, в доверие, там, втирался. Но вот история с вашим захватом не вписывалась в эту стройную теорию о матёром волке, спасающем свою шкуру и свою стаю, ну никак.

— Над нами висела вертушка каких-то журналистов с телевидения, Тони. Застрелить Капитана Америку в телеэфире не лучшая реклама.

— Роджерс, конечно, фигура заметная, но не слишком влиятельная, особенно в общемировом масштабе. Можно было заявить, что он поехал мозгами после семидесяти лет во льдах, не справился с адаптацией, словил флешбек с военных времён и убил кучу народа. А через несколько часов на орбиту бы вышли хеликэрриеры, и всех недовольных просто истребили бы. И матёрый волк со своей стаей остались бы при своём.

— Эпизода с захватом в твоей пьесе нет.

— Не суди пьесу по черновику. Я только начал над ней работу. И как известно, в хорошей драме каждый герой должен чего-то хотеть. Чтобы сюжет двигался. — Тони повернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой. — Вопрос: чего хотел Рамлоу? Если выжить, ему нужно было просто вовремя нажать на спусковой крючок. Перепроникнуть в ЩИТ, чтобы подорвать изнутри? К чему такие сложности, да ещё единомышленников сдавать? А потом Рамлоу обмолвился о личных причинах. И едва взглянул на меня в этот момент, хотя Роджерсу спокойно в глаза смотрел. Но рядом с Роджерсом не стояло тебя. Итак, если отсечь всё лишнее, что остаётся? А остаёшься ты, Наташа. Ты — его личная причина. Та самая, по которой он не стал в вас стрелять, сдался на милость Фьюри при первой же возможности, кинулся за тебя под пулю и смотрит на тебя так, что даже меня, старого циника, до костей пробирает. И я почти уверен, что Фьюри тебя к нему приставил, не чтобы ты за ним присматривала, а чтобы Рамлоу лишний раз напомнить, почему он здесь. Как тебе такая теория?

— Складно баешь, Шерлок. Допустим, ты прав. Что это меняет?

— Всё? Ничего? Тебе решать.

— Стив снова доверяет ему прикрывать себе спину.

— Ну, это не показатель. Наш Капитан тот ещё идеалист.

— И я видела, как они с Хилл пили вместе кофе.

— Уже серьёзнее. У тебя намечается соперница.

Вопреки всей абсурдности этого заявления Наташа почувствовала укол ревности.

— Пусть забирает его себе, если хочет, — попыталась сказать она как можно равнодушнее, но Тони всё равно смерил её подозрительным взглядом. Наташа решила сменить тему: — Зачем тебе скипетр?

— М-м-м. Просто подумал. Локи с его помощью мог подчинять себе людей. Вроде как мозги им промывал. И неуловимому дружку Роджерса промывали мозги. Улавливаешь связь?

— Минус на минус даёт плюс, ты это хочешь сказать? Хочешь использовать скипетр, чтобы «починить» мозги Барнсу?

— Если получится — да.

— Поможешь ему, несмотря на то, что он сделал с твоими родителями?

— Ну, я и сам не без греха. Хилл прислала мне кое-что. Близнецы Максимофф, которых нашли в клетках среди прочих. Отгадай, чьё оружие убило их родителей.

— Ты — не твоё оружие, Тони, — нахмурилась она.

— Да, но это заставило меня обдумать всё ещё раз. Концепции вины и ответственности. Мной пользовались для производства оружия, Барнса самого использовали как оружие, и нашего мнения на этот счёт никто не спросил. И хотя это не снимает с нас обоих вину полностью…

— ...но это не ваша ответственность.

— Это один из возможных выводов, — кивнул Тони.

— И не худший из них. Стив будет рад.

— Чему? — спросил Тони удивлённо.

— Твоей помощи. Ну и тому, что ты больше не желаешь свернуть шею его сердечному другу.

— Ты тоже заметила?

Наташа замялась.

— Не я. Брок первым догадался.

Тони тактично не стал комментировать. Вместо этого он поднялся на ноги и подал ей руку:

— Что-то я проголодался. Ты ешь после шести?

— После шести утра — в любое время! — рассмеялась она, принимая протянутую руку. — Сделаем сэндвичи?

— Вообще-то я думал о чём-нибудь посущественней. Стейков пожарить, например.

— Из меня повар никудышный, сэндвич с арахисовым маслом — предел моего мастерства, — заявила Наташа. — Последний раз, когда я пыталась жарить стейки, они сначала оказались сырыми. А потом сгорели. Но Брок их всё равно все…

Последнее слово так и застряло в горле. Тони сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Ну что ж, тогда я жарю стейки, а ты… режешь салат. Если порежешься, всегда можно сказать, что это кровь не твоя, а убитых тобою томатов.

— Уж с чем-чем, а с ножом я обращаться умею.

— Ну вот, ты не так уж безнадёжна. Вытащишь стейки из морозилки?

Пока Тони доставал посуду и разную нужную утварь, Наташа полезла в морозильник за стейками. И застыла при виде ведёрка с фисташковым мороженым.

_— Боже, Брок, что это? Ты ограбил фургон мороженого или у мороженщика не было сдачи с сотни? — смеялась она, глядя на уставленную ведёрками кухню._

_— Нет. У нас будет дегустация. Ты попробуешь все виды и поймёшь, какое мороженое тебе нравится больше всего._

_Наташа закатила глаза._

_— Ты ужасен. Что такого в том, что у меня нет любимого сорта мороженого?_

_— Но это важно, Наташа. Любимый сорт мороженого может многое сказать о человеке!_

_— И что о тебе говорит то, что ты любишь фисташковое?_

_— М-м-м, — «задумался» Брок, — что я люблю вкус фисташкового мороженого?_

_Наташа запустила в него ложкой, но он с лёгкостью уклонился._

_— Я не буду всё это пробовать!_

_— Ну же, Натали, не ломайся. Давай, ложечку за Фьюри, ложечку за Бартона…_

_Любимый сорт Наташа в тот вечер так и не выбрала: на десятом, которое оказалось фисташковым, она просто запустила руку в изрядно подтаявшую массу и размазала её себе по плечам и горлу — и Брок, притворно рыча и урча, вылизал её всю, в мороженом или нет._

_Ну, может быть, вкус вишнёвого понравился ей чуточку больше других, решила она, засыпая той ночью._

— Нат, что-то не так?

Она глубоко вздохнула, прогоняя не к месту подступившие слёзы и воспоминания.

— Нет, Тони, всё в порядке. Сколько стейков ты будешь?

* * *

— Баки…

Голос Стива казался хрупким, как хрусталь.

Зимний Солдат, загнанный в ловушку, глядел затравленно, но стрелять не пытался. То ли патроны кончились, то ли врагами, подлежащими устранению, они для него всё-таки не были.

— Баки, не убегай. Позволь помочь.

Стив подходил к нему медленно, осторожно, как к дикому животному, которое вспугнёт малейшее резкое движение. Наташа держала наготове шокеры, Брок демонстративно опустил дуло автомата вниз, но на предохранитель ставить не торопился.

— Баки, ты помнишь меня? Помнишь, кто я?

Солдат нахмурился, моргнул пару раз и неуверенно произнёс:

— Ты Стив.

— Да, Баки, всё верно. Я Стив. Опусти, пожалуйста, оружие. Здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда… если ты не нападёшь. Обещаю.

Солдат колебался, бросая на них опасливые взгляды, но в конце концов выпустил из рук ствол и пристально всмотрелся в лицо Стива.

— Я тебя знаю. Ты — Стив, — он чуть склонил набок голову, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. — А я Баки. Да, теперь я вспомнил. Меня зовут Баки. Джеймс Барнс.

Кажется, Стив всхлипнул, а затем просто схватил Солдата — своего Баки — и обнял так, что любого другого бы попросту раздавил, смяв кости.

Наташа убрала шокеры и отвернулась, давая Стиву с Баки немного времени вдвоём. В углу стоял какой-то ящик, с виду похожий на сундук. Она уже взялась было за крышку, но окрик Брока её остановил:

— Не трогай! Я уже видел такие. Там взрывчатка. Откроешь — и мы все взлетим на воздух.

— Кажется, я только что услышал слово «взрывчатка», — раздался в наушнике напряжённый голос Тони, который вместе с Сэмом и Хилл отправился проверять соседний склад очередной базы Гидры. — Она случайно не в таких милых чёрно-коричневых чемоданчиках?

— В таких, — подтвердила Наташа. — Я один чуть не открыла.

— А вот я — не чуть, а чуть-чуть. Но там определённо что-то щёлкнуло.

Наташе вдруг стало очень, очень холодно.

— Так, Старк, слушай меня, — Брок глянул на неё и быстрым шагом, переходящим в бег, направился к выходу, — замри и не дыши.

Следующие пять минут, которые потребовались Броку, чтобы добежать до второго склада и предотвратить детонацию, были одними из самых ужасных в её жизни. Хуже только читаури… Хотя даже в тот день она не рисковала потерять так много.

Что Стив держал её руку, Наташа осознала, только когда Брок с Тони, Сэмом и Хилл появились на пороге. Она обняла Тони, длинно и рвано выдохнув, посмотрела через его плечо на Брока и прошептала: «Спасибо».

* * *

Вновь обретя своего Баки, Стив оказался совершенно потерян для ЩИТа и мира в целом. Он принял приглашение Тони пожить в Башне и всё время посвящал пугливо-агрессивному и ужасно потерянному другу, то и дело донимая Тони расспросами, как продвигается изучение скипетра. Тони закатывал глаза, тихо посмеиваясь, и остужал его пыл коротким: «Тебе чтобы починить или чтобы доломать?» Стив смотрел на него с ужасом и отставал. Хватало на пару дней.

Наташа снова зачастила в Нью-Йорк. Отчасти потому, что за таким Стивом — немного суетливым, немного восторженным, но по большей части очень нежным и тёплым — было приятно наблюдать. Отчасти потому, что ей нравилось проводить время с Тони, когда тот не был занят каким-нибудь из своих десятков проектов, и пить чай с Брюсом, слушая о его последних исследованиях.

Но в основном потому, что теперь каждый раз при виде Брока её окатывало знакомым холодом.

Она будто оказалась в междумирье: не могла быть с ним, но и потерять боялась до смерти. И потому предпочитала притворяться, что никакого Брока Рамлоу не существует вовсе. Притворяться в Нью-Йорке, где он не маячил перед глазами, было проще.

— Агент Романова! На минутку.

— Что-то срочное, Рамлоу? Меня ждёт джет.

— Не терпится оказаться в Нью-Йорке? — усмехнулся он, пряча глаза, и протянул планшет. — Вот. Отчёт по последней миссии, нужна только подпись.

Наташа вздохнула, взяла из его рук планшет и принялась бегло читать содержание. Подписывать что бы то ни было не глядя она не привыкла.

— Всё ещё не доверяешь?

Не заметить горечи в его голосе мог только глухой.

— А разве что-то изменилось?

Она почти физически ощутила, как потяжелел его взгляд.

— Я уже рискнул головой, чтобы спасти твоего драгоценного Старка. Что ещё мне сделать, чтобы ты перестала смотреть на меня, как на змею, которая в любой момент может укусить? Даже Капитан уже не оглядывается через плечо, когда оставляет меня за спиной.

— Откуда мне знать, почему ты спасал Тони. Может, из личной благодарности.

— За что _мне_ быть благодарным _Старку_?

— Ну не знаю. Может, за то, что он убедил Фьюри не расформировывать У.Д.А.Р., например. За то, как он уверял, что вам стоит дать шанс.

— Старк отстаивал У.Д.А.Р. перед Фьюри?

Брок выглядел настолько обескураженным, что Наташа поняла: он действительно понятия об этом не имел. И всё же бросился на склад, напичканный взрывчаткой, где Тони едва не активировал одну из бомб. Почему?

Наплевав на принцип, Наташа подмахнула недочитанный отчёт и протянула Броку планшет.

— Мне кажется, ты ему чем-то понравился, — сказала она.

— Интересно, если мы всем отрядом скинемся, насобираем на достойную бутылку ему в подарок?..

— Можете попытаться.

Странным образом после её слов Брок будто бы поник. Он рассеянно поглядел в планшет, взмахнул им.

— Что ж, не смею больше задерживать.

Наташа кивнула и уже было двинулась в сторону взлётных площадок, но её догнал оклик:

— Наташа! — Она обернулась и посмотрела на Брока. Тот улыбался ей, болезненно и грустно. — Будь счастлива. Будь с ним счастлива.

Весь полёт до Нью-Йорка в её ушах звучали слова.

«Будь с ним счастлива».

«За что _мне_ быть благодарным _Старку_?»

Почему он спас Тони?

«Ты — его личная причина».

«Наташа».

— Ты сегодня какая-то рассеянная, — сказал Брюс, убирая со стола её кружку с давно остывшим чаем. — У тебя всё в порядке? Если нужно выговориться или услышать совет, я в твоём распоряжении.

— Ты же _не такой_ доктор, — рассмеялась она, стараясь сбросить наваждение.

— Поживёшь пару лет под одной крышей с Тони — тоже сможешь претендовать на степень по психологии.

— Я не ты. Мне вскоре самой потребуется психиатр.

— Ну или так, — не стал спорить Брюс.

Но в чём-то он был прав: возможно, ей требовался совет, чьё-то мнение. Наташа долго гипнотизировала взглядом свой смартфон, решая, звонить или нет Клинту. Тот её, разумеется, выслушает, но что он скажет, она знала наперёд: забудь мудака и живи дальше.

Вот только не получалось.

Убрав смартфон, Наташа направилась в мастерскую Тони, где тот торчал, по словам Брюса, с раннего утра, если не с прошлой ночи.

— Привет. Можно посидеть у тебя?

— А, Наташа, — Тони едва повернул голову от голограмм, — привет. Что-то случилось?

— Хотела спросить у тебя кое о чём, — ответила она, устраиваясь на маленьком диванчике у стены. — Скажи, мы друзья?

— Это вопрос с подвохом?

— Мне просто важно узнать, как ты ко мне относишься.

— Ну, допустим, да, я считаю, что нас можно назвать друзьями.

— И ты мне доверяешь?

— Не настолько, чтобы сообщить тебе номера своих счетов и паролей к ним, но в общем и целом… — Тони обвёл рукой мастерскую, и Наташа поняла.

Человеку, не удостоенному доверия Тони, вход в его личную мастерскую был заказан.

— После того, что между нами было… после того, как я проникла в компанию под вымышленным именем, а позже ты узнал, кто я на самом деле… Как ты смог снова мне доверять?

На этот раз Тони не просто отвлёкся от работы, а вовсе убрал все голограммы и присоединился к ней на диване.

— Пахнет серьёзным разговором. И я даже догадываюсь, откуда дует ветер. Как смог доверять? Ну, после того, как правда открылась, ты не давала больше поводов в тебе усомниться. А в самом твоём обмане не было злого умысла — ты просто делала свою работу. Пожалуй, я тогда отреагировал острее, чем стоило, но я умирал, давай простим мне эту маленькую слабость.

Наташа улыбнулась и с готовностью кивнула. Затем помолчала немного и сказала:

— Брок думает, что у нас с тобой роман.

— Ну, ты сказала ему, что это не так?

— А надо?

— Нет? Я не пойму, этот мужик лезет за тебя под пули, готов рисковать ради тебя жизнями людей, которыми дорожит. Он знает тебя, знает твою работу, знает все твои шрамы, и ему не нужно, чтобы ты что-то меняла. Ему не нужны от тебя ни дети, ни очаг — просто ты. Чего тебе ещё?

— Я не знаю, можно ли ему верить. Не знаю, смогу ли простить его за обман. За Гидру.

— А себя ты простила?

— Что?

— Себя ты за своё прошлое простила? За то, что променяла КГБ на ЩИТ? Может, проблема вовсе не в Рамлоу.

Наташа долго сидела, задумавшись. Затем снова подняла на молчащего рядом Тони глаза.

— А ты меня простил?

— Да. И даже если бы и нет — всё равно. Просто живи дальше и будь счастлива.

— Брок так и сказал, — слабо улыбнулась она. — «Будь счастлива».

— Ну так чего же ты ждёшь?

— Будем считать, что ждала твоего благословения.

— Зачем тебе моё, у тебя Бартон есть.

— Клинту не понравится мой выбор.

— Что, старший братик не одобряет?

— Именно.

— Ну, это святая обязанность старших братьев — не одобрять и обещать ухажёру оторвать яйца.

Наташа рассмеялась и стала расспрашивать Тони о его успехах со скипетром.

Она наконец приняла решение, и от этого окружающий мир вдруг стал казаться прекрасным.

* * *

— Агент Рамлоу! — позвала Наташа, застав Брока в фойе вместе с Роллинзом.

— Что-то хотели, агент Романова? — растерянно спросил он, обернувшись.

— Да. В паре кварталов отсюда, как я слышала, открылся неплохой паб с крафтовым пивом. Не желаете составить мне компанию?

— А… Да, конечно. Разумеется. С радостью.

Брок смотрел на неё со смесью надежды, восторга и недоверия, подавшись к ней, казалось, всем телом, будто его на поводу тянуло, хотя не сделал ещё ни шагу.

Роллинз прочистил горло.

— Командир, ты ещё отчёт для Фьюри хотел сдать.

Брок посмотрел на него, затем снова на неё, явно боясь упустить шанс. Роллинз сжалился над ним и хлопнул по плечу:

— Ладно, отчёт я сдам, но будешь должен.

— Спасибо, Джек, — торопливо поблагодарил Брок и поспешил к ней, ни на мгновение не сводя с неё глаз, словно она была миражом, который тут же истает в воздухе, стоит лишь отвернуться.

До бара дошли в молчании — одновременно уютном и напряжённом. Как и в первый раз, Брок открыл перед ней дверь. Они взяли по пиву, и как только устроились, Брок спросил:

— Это типа дружеских посиделок?

— Как пойдёт, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Может, посиделки, может, свидание.

— Свидание? А как же ты и…

— ...Тони? Мы с ним просто друзья.

— То есть, я правильно понимаю, ты даёшь мне шанс?

— Да.

— И какому богу мне вознести за это благодарственную молитву, хотелось бы знать, — сказал Брок шутливо, но ответ у неё был.

— Можешь поблагодарить Тони, если хочешь, только богом его не называй. У него и так эго раздутое, ещё окончательно зазнается.

— Ладно, — не сдержал смешка Брок, — богом его называть не буду. Но бутылку я ему точно задолжал. Аге… Рома…

— «Наташа». Мы на свидании, Брок, оставь в покое работу и фамилии.

— Наташа. Наташа, — повторил он, словно один только звук её имени доставлял ему огромную радость, но затем посмотрел серьёзно: — И ты правда готова меня простить?

— Я не обещаю, что у меня получится. Может быть, я так и буду всё время ждать от тебя подвоха, я не знаю. Но я хочу попробовать и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

Брок прикрыл на миг глаза, затем поймал её руку и прижался губами к костяшкам.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы ты никогда об этом не пожалела, Наташа.

И, пожалуй, Тони был прав: любящая улыбка любимого человека была самой прекрасной из всех.

Поначалу было неловко. После всего пережитого непросто было вновь болтать ни о чём, но постепенно они оба расслабились, и прежняя атмосфера уюта и тепла стала к ним возвращаться.

— Проводить тебя куда-нибудь? — спросил Брок, как в самый первый раз, когда настала пора уходить.

— Да. Проводи меня до дома, до квартиры и, пожалуй, до спальни, — ответила она.

— Как пожелаешь, — улыбнулся Брок и протянул ей ладонь.


End file.
